The present disclosure relates to generating maintenance notifications according to different maintenance schedule policies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to selecting an alternate maintenance schedule policy when a system's real-time condition data reaches one or more policy change thresholds.
Systems typically require component maintenance according to a particular maintenance schedule. Some system owners may choose to forgo system maintenance in an attempt to reduce overall operational costs. Other system owners may wish to maintain their equipment according to the manufacturer's recommended levels. Since system owners have different opinions on how they maintain their equipment, system manufacturers have difficulty in communicating individualized maintenance information to the system owners.